percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Minagoroshi
Background Alice was born to Lyssa, goddess of rage. Where she was born, no one will ever know. She always called it "Wonderland", never bothering to learn its real name. From a young age, she had a short temper. She would constantly tell at her father, and throw fits. But when puberty hit, things got bloody. She made her first assault on her teacher, beating her with a desk over and over. It was then Alice learned she loved getting her hands bloody. She would lure fellow students behind the school after school, and murder them in the most violent ways possible. She would never get caught. After this, she dubbed herself "The Queen of Massacre" (Minagoroshi no Ojou). It's where she got her current last name, discarding her old one (which remains unknown). It was soon after that Chaos came to her, and took her in. Chaos was thoroughly shocked by her brutality, and shocked even further when she was claimed by Lyssa, and not Mania. And now, Alice continues to murder as she likes, venting her unending anger on innocents. Appearance Alice has chin-length reddish-brown hair, and piercing red eyes. She wears a short red dress, with short round sleeves. She wears pieces of red armor, such as blood red gauntlets, matching greaves, and a red cape with a large dark red spade on it. On her right thigh is a sword sheath. This is her battle attire. Casually, she wears a long red dress, with a white apron and long white sleeves. She prefers to wear this outfit rather than her battle outfit. On her right hand is a red spade. Personality Alice is basically like a flipped coin. She'll either land on heads, or tails. In short: She's bipolar. Her "heads" personality is a sweet, loving young woman, who loves just about everything. Her "tails" personality is fun and outgoing, but slightly short tempered. However, if she looses her temper (which is much more often than not), she goes into "flipped" mode. Her flipped mode is an angry, uppity, scary personality. She lashes out at anything and everything in her way. It's when she's like this she commits murder. Abilities Alice fights using a longsword known as Jabberwocky. The sword has a red spade-shaped gem encrusted into its hilt. She uses Jabberwocky in every fight she's in, and every murder she commits. She uses it like a barbarian, slashing wildly, swinging like a madwoman. She also fights with an assortment of throwing knives hidden under her skirt, and uses them with deadly accuracy and precision. Her bloodlust makes her an incredibly violent person, and therefore a violent and dangerous opponent. Fatal Flaw Alice's Fatal Flaw is her bipolar personality. She's made ally's and foes in different personalities, so she often doesn't know who to side with. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Red Velvet Cake~! (Color of blood!) * Color: Red~! It's so pretty! (And the color of blood!) * Animal: Bears. They're so cuddly! (And they'll rip you in two!) * Song: ***Passionato! (Ugh. Heads...) * Music Group: Vocaloid 8! (Slipknot.) * Holiday: Oh! Christmas of course! (A red Christmas is great.) * Season: Winter~! I love snow! (And splattering body parts all over the snow!$ * Height (on men): 6'-6'3 (I like 'em tall!) * Weight (on men): 160-180 lbs (I also like my men fit!) * Body Part (on men): Eyes~! (They hold a million secrets, like if I should kill you or love you!) * Color of Eyes: Red (Bloo~d!) * Color of Hair: Hmm.... Anything out of the norm, I guess. (Like Blue! Not green, though...) * Color of Skin: Hmmm.... I guess lighter shades. (Not that me or Heads minds darker...) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they like cute things! Like me~! (And if they're into their woman being a murderer who has a "seme" personality.) * Thing About Herself: My personality~! (My bloodlust!) Least Favorites * Food: Pickles... (Gross.) * Color: Green. (No organ in a human is green! And it's red's opposite!) * Animal: Cats... (Damn little furballs making the Internet look like a pet shop!) * Song: I don't really have one... (Anything too damn happy!) * Music Group: Justin Bieber. (And his bowl cut hair... Or is it that Gumby hairdo now?) * Holiday: Halloween... Scary... (The hell? GROW A BACKBONE, HEADS!!) * Season: Spring. It gives me allergies... (And it's too happy...) * Height (on men): Shorter than me... (And taller than what I said earlier.) * Weight (on men): Too light (FAT!) * Body Part (on men): Hmmm... The neck. (Wow. Really, Heads? The neck is awesome. You can hug it, kiss it, and slit it!) * Color of Eyes: Green (Refer to our least favorite color!) * Color of Hair: Black (Hmph. I happen to like black, Heads...) * Color of Skin: Uh... Again, I don't dislike a skin color. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If... Uh... (They're an a-hole!) * Thing About Herself: A lot of my friends stay away from me... What'd I do? (Murder people. Duh.) Trivia * Minagoroshi means "Massacre" in Japanese. * Her sword, Jabberwocky, is named after the monster in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Alice's measurements are B98(G),W61,H93. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Children of Lyssa Category:Daughter of Nyx series Category:Gojira1234